Pikachu Becomes Human
by Techno Boy
Summary: Pikachu had been transformed into a human girl from a type of powder that changes things into what ever the caster or curser wishes the victim to become. (Vidalark)


Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were heading to Amazon City where Ash was to fight the Amazonian gym master. Ash could hardly wait to get to Amazon City to earn his next badge.

"Hey will you slow down a bit?" Misty asked as she caught up to Ash who felt abnormally energized today.

"Sorry, I'll try not to walk so fast. How much farther until we get to Amazon City?" Ash said.

"About two more miles." Brock said.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said. Pikachu was riding on top of Ash's backpack which was almost empty of all food items.

"Hear that Pikachu, we're almost there. When we get to Amazon City I'll buy you a bottle of ketchup." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikach cheered as it heard the mention of its favorite food.

They walked until they finally reach Amazon City. As they entered the city they noticed that the Amazons were moving around in a large circle.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. A old Amazonian man walked up to them.

"The new gym master is being sworn in." he said.

"Oh so I'm going to fight a new master." Ash said.

"Yes but I have a bad feeling about this new master. She is reckless and doesn't show her pokemon the love that pokemon need." the old man said.

"Pika." Pikachu said in a sad tone.

"That is sad. Well I'll teach her to respect her pokemon." Ash said.

"Will you? Well young trainer I would like to see how you take care of your pokemon. I challenge you right here right now." the new gym master said as she walked up to Ash. Her hand curled around a poke' ball as she stopped in front of him.

"Alright I accept your challenge. Choose your pokemon." Ash said.

"Alright Butterfree go!"

"No Pikachu I don't want you to fight right now. Pidgiotto I choose you. Pidgiotto gust attack!" Pikachu frowned but understood why Ash had done what he had done. Pidgiotto flew in to the scene and then began to beat its wings rapidly causing a strong wind to blow Butterfree in to a tree.

"Get up you stupid pokemon you can't be beat like this." the gym master shouted. Everyone gasped as they listened to her insults. She began to call the poor Butterfree names that we so hurt full that it could do nothing but look at its master and take the harsh words.

"That is enough. I tried to ignor what I had heard about what you said to your pokemon but now I see that it is all true. I strip you of your mastership until you learn how to treat your pokemon better. I declair you the winner boy. What is your name?" a woman said.

"My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum."

"You are the winner Ash. Veronica I want you to give him one of your pokemon as a sign that you submit to him."

"What!? I can't give him one of my pokemon. They are mine I cought them and I raised them."

"Give him one of your pokemon." Veronica then stood up and then took out one of her poke' balls. She called Butterfree back to her and then tossed the poke' ball that had Butterfree in it at Ash.

"Uh thank you." Ash said. What a weird custom. The loser has to give away one of their pokemon.

"Don't think that you have won yet Ash Ketchum." Veronica said and then stomped away.

"I am sorry about this. Here take this herb badge and take care of your new pokemon."

"Is it a normal custom for the loser of a pokemon battle to lose one of their pokemon?" Ash asked.

"No it isn't. Veronica needed to be taught a lesson a I belived that one of her pokemon deserved to have a better master." the woman said.

"Uh who are you?" Misty asked.

"Please forgive me I have been rude. My name is Zandel. I am the govenor of Amazon City."

"Wow look at all of the beatuiful women." Brock said as he watched a pair of Amazonian women walked by giggling.

"Please come with me and stay as my guests." Zandel said.

"Pikachu."

"Thank you." they said and followed her.

* * *

"I'll show them not to mess with me. Lets see that Pikachu of his might just be what I need to get back at him. Grandmama I need your help." Veronica said as she got home.

"Oh it is you. You are back so soon what has happened?" Veronica's Grandmother asked as she walked in to the living room.

"Some stupid boy named Ash Ketchum compromised my postion with Zandel and she took away my mastership. I also lost my Butterfree when she made me give him one of my pokemon.

"I take it you wish to get even with him, am I right?"

"Yes I want to make him regret what he has done to me."

"I think I have have the right thing."

"I also want it to affect his Pikachu."

"Well then I defefiantly have the thing. Ah here it is. Give this to him." she said as she pulled down a bottle.

"A bottle of ketchup?"

"Just do as I said and be quiet."

"Alright." Veronica said and then ran off to give the bottle of ketchup to Ash.

* * *

Ash and company were at Zandel's house enjoying the softness of the cushions that they were on. Pikachu burried itself under several and on top of three.

"Oh yeah I gotta go out and get that ketchup that I promised you Pikachu." Pikachu lept out from under the cushion and ran to Ash.

"Pika pika pi chu." Pikachu said exictedly.

"Alright you can come with me. You guys wanna come?"

"Nah I just want to relax." Misty said.

"Same here." Brock said having forgotten about the women he had seen earlier.

"Alright suit yourself yourselves. Come on Pikachu let's go get your ketchup." Ash said and they left.

As they walked down the road to the market Pikachu noticed how many pokemon ran around as pets. Pikachu felt sorry for them because they never really get to use their powers and enjoy the feeling they get when they defeat something that seems to be to hard to beat.

"Ash oh Ash." a voice shouted out from behind them. Ash turned around and saw Veronica running towards them.

"Uh hi there."

"Oh Ash I am so sorry that I acted as I did earlier. I sometimes lose my temper and well I'm sorry. I noticed that you have a Pikachu and well I believe that it likes ketchup so I got a bottle of ketchup for you." Veronica said and handed the bottle to Ash.

"Pikachu."

"Thanks."

"Well I gotta go but maybe I'll see you around." Veronica said and then left.

"Well uh here you go Pikachu enjoy." Ash said and handed the bottle to Pikachu. Pikachu took the bottle and began to lick the ketchup that it squezzed out of the bottle.

As they reached the walk way that led back to Zandel's home Ash noticed that Pikachu was begining to look strange. Ash took the bottle of ketchup away from Pikachu and ran in to the house carring Pikachu and the half empty bottle of ketchup.

"Misty, Brock come here quick, something is wrong with Pikachu." Ash shouted. Within seconds his two friends came running. Brock had his small pokemon medical kit with him.

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"I don't know."

"When did Pikachu start acting this way?" Brock asked.

"After I gave him the bottle of ketchup that Veronica gave me as a gift. Pikachu started to eat or lick it and then as we got closer to here Pikachu started to look worse."

"Hmm I think Pikachu has been poisoned." Brock said.

"Poisoned? Oh no I swear Pikachu Veroncia is going to pay for this."

"Pika." Pikachu said weakly and then began to glow.

"What is happening?" Ash asked panicing.

"I don't know maybe he is evolving." Brock said. They kept their eyes on the glowing form of Pikachu and watched as it began to twist and strech. Soon Pikachu was five foot five inches long. Soon the glowing stopped. The light faded away and they saw Pikachu. Pikachu was curled into a ball but even that didn't hide the shocking new form.

"Pikachu what has happened to you?" Ash said. Pikachu slowly uncurld and sat up. Pikachu was no longer a pikachu but human, somewhat. Pikachu's skin was covered in short soft yellow hairs that covered every inch of skin. Pikachu had shoulder blade length hair that flowed from its head but still had the pointy ears of a pikachu and the tail. Pikachu was a human girl. Pikachu's face still had the deep large black eyes but they were now that of a human but still very large. Red circles were on Pikachu's cheeks that gave an illusion of blushing, and Pikachu had two brown stripes on its back.

"Pikachu, you're a girl!" Ash said. Misty quickly ran and got a sheet to cover Pikachu's body.

"What happened to you Pikachu?" Brock asked. Misty returned with a sheet and wrapped it around Pikachu's nude human form.

"Ash.," Pikachu said, "What has happened to me?"

"I don't know." Ash said. Zandel walked in to the room and saw Pikachu.

"Girl why are you in a sheet?" Zandel asked.

"Zandel this is Pikachu. Somehow Pikachu became human and she well she..." Misty trailed off.

"What was Pikachu eating before this happened?" Zandell asked.

"Nothing but this ketchup which Veronica gave to me." Ash said. Poor Ash was still in shock that his best friend which he once thought was a boy turned out to be a girl.

"Do you still have the bottle?" Zandel asked.

"Yeah here it is." Ash said as he handed her the bottle. Zandel sniffed the bottle and then glared at it.

"Pikachu had been transformed with a type of powder which changes things into what ever the caster or curser wishes the victim to become. Veronica must have gone to her Grandmother's and had her set up this to get back at you. Ash you must take special care of Pikachu while she is in this form. She is weak and vulnerable."

"I will." Ash said.

"Misty bring Pikachu with you and follow me. We must get her some clothes." Zandel said and Misty helped Pikachu follow Zandel and hold the sheet around her body.

"Pikachu is a girl." Ash said. His mind was a cyclone of confusion and anger.

"Wow I didn't think that something like this would ever happen." Brock said.

"What am I going to do? Pikachu is a human girl!" Ash was pacing around the room making Brock fear for his friend.

"Well think about it this way Ash now you know for sure what Pikachu really is and..."

"And what? Pikachu is a girl that became human because of some ketchup."

It had been five minutes since Pikachu had become human and had left the room. When Misty came out she saw that Ash was still pacing the room. She wanted to tell Ash that everything would be okay and that Pikachu would be changed back but she had a feeling that it was something more then that. Misty motioned to Pikachu to come out.

"Ash why don't you say something to Pikachu." Brock suggested when Pikachu came out. Pikachu was wearing a powder blue shirt with a pair of dark blue pants that had a hole in back to allow her tail to poke through.

"Pikachu why didn't you tell me that you're a girl?" Ash asked not even bothering to face her.

"I tried but you never understood me." Pikachu said as she walked to him.

"Well then I know now." Ashsaid.

"Ash I never wanted anything like this to happen but it has." Pikachu said.

"Well hopefully this won't last long and soon you'll be back to normal." Ash said.

"That is easier said then done." Zandel said as she walked out.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Well the only one who knows how to undo this is the one who did it." Zandel said.

"Well then I am going to make her fix this mess. Come on Pikachu we are going to take care of this." Ash said.

"Ash why don't we just talk first and then we can undo this." Pikachu said as she placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Fine what do you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"Well I just want to let you know that you have been the nicest human that a pokemon like me could ever know and that no matter what you think of me I will always be your friend." Pikachu said.

"Thanks, hey uh guys can me a Pikachu talk in private?" Ash asked. Misty and Brock looked at him in disapointment because they had wanted to hear what the two had to say but they understood how important it was that te two talked in private.

"Okay we'll be in the other room if you need us." Brock said as he, Misty,and Zandel left the room.

"Ash I know that when I first met you I wasn't exactly very nice and it was because I was scared. I had heard bad things about people when I was little and that made me very afraid of people. That thing about being in a pokeball is that I just hate small confining places." Pikachu said.

"Hey it is no problem because hey look at what it did for us in the long run." Ash said as he thought about what had made Pikachu trust him in the first place.

"Ash I also know that you have some feelings for Misty." Pikachu said.

"WHAT!?" Ash had not expected to hear this coming from Pikachu.

"Don't act like you don't have any feelings for her because I have heard you talk in your sleep and many times and just about all I hear you talking about is Misty." Pikachu said. She gave him a look that told him that he spoke of Misty very often in his sleep.

"Does she know?" Ash asked in a whisper.

"No and don't worry won't tell her." Pikachu said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"No problem." Pikachu said.

"Hey why don't we go for a walk and then we can take and change me back to my normal self?" Pikachu sugested. She was very curious as to how people would treat her as a human and wasn't about to pass up the chance.

"Good idea, hey why don't Brock and Misty come with us." Ash said.

"Let's get them." Pikachu said and the two went and got Brock and Misty. They all walked around for about ten minutes until they reached a huge park. Pikachu was instantly drawn to a large tree and began to climb it to reach some of the ripe apples that covered the tree.

"Pikachu what do you think you are doing?" Ash asked as he and his friends gathered under the tree.

"I'm hungery." Pikachu said through a mouthful of apple.

"We can buy food. Now come on and get down before we get in to trouble." Ash said.

"Trouble did someone say trouble?" a familiar male voice says.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protct the world from devisation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare tofight."

"Meowth that's right."

"You'd think that we could have sometime in a town with out these guys showing up wouldn't you." Misty says as the three members of Team Rocket jump in front of them.

"Hey you three should feel honored that Team Rocket even is after your Pikachu." Jessie says feeling kind of hurt that they were in a way being reminded of their constant failures.

"Hey leave them alone!" Pikachu says as she leaps down from the tree and lands in front of Team Rocket.

"Who are you, and what is with the ears?" James asks.

"I am Pikachu and you guys had better clear out if you know what is good for you." Pikachu said as she clendhed her fists.

"You can't be Pikachu because Pikachu is small and..."

"PIIIIKAAACHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted and instantly Team Rocket was electrocuted. Pikachu was a hair worn out from such an attack but it had gotten her point across pretty well. Her cheeks still sparked with the electricity that her body always had for when she had to fight or power something up.

"It... it is Pikachu." Meowth stampered.

"Get her!" Jessie shouted and they threw a net over her.

"Ash help!" Pikachu screamed as the Meowth balloon began to appear over the tree tops.

"You guys aren't going to get to far with Pikachu, Bulbasaur I choose you!"

"Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur grab Pikachu woth your vines and then Razor leaf attack." Ash said.

"BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur promptly grabed what it took for Pikachu and then sent a shower of sharp leaves at Team Rocket. Unfortunatly Team Rocket had climbed in to the balloon and had reached a safe distance.

"We finally caught Pikachu." Jesse squealed out enough for Ash and companyto hear.

"NO! Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

"HELP!" Pikachu screamed.


End file.
